


These are the Days of ourLife

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a nerdy and way too adorkable and Eren can't help but love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the Days of ourLife

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fanfic to show my love for how much if a nerd I believe Armin really is.

"Hey, Eren!" Armin called as he walked across the street. Eren turned around and saw his blonde's excited smiling and wildly flailing hand and smiled.

"Hey!" he called back as he stopped on the sidewalk, waiting for Armin to catch up to him. He leaned against the brick wall of an eatery, his heart warming as he watched his boyfriend make his hurried way towards him.

Armin reached Eren, his cheeks slightly flushed. Eren smiled larger because sometimes Armin was just too cute. Armin stopped to catch his breath, and Eren just stood smiling, happy he had ran into his boyfriend. When Armin deemed he had sufficient amount of air back in his lungs, he spoke excitedly to Eren.

"Eren, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at my place? I think it would be nice to have a little stay at home date." Armin told him as he beamed up at him. Eren felt his heart skip a beat at the bright look on Armin's face. God it should be a sin for him to look that cute.

"Sure. Are we gonna go on our little date now?" Eren asked as he looped his arm around Armin's waist, pulling him closer. Armin nodded, his bright shining eyes as he looked up into Eren's teal orbs. Eren laughed a gave Armin a chaste closed lip kiss. Armin turned slightly pink, and the two went on their way to Armin's house.

When they reached the house, Armin excitedly opened the door a pulled Eren inside. Eren followed obediently and let himself be led to the couch in the living room. Eren sat down, and Armin went to go get something from some other part of the house. Eren relaxed against the back of the couch, just kinda staring up at the ceiling.

He was lost in thought when Armin came back into the living room, DVD in hand and plate of sandwiches in the other. Eren smiled as Armin set the sandwiches down on the coffee table then proceeded to put the DVD into the player. On his way back to Eren, he picked up the remote. He then snuggled close to Eren, resting his head on Eren chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Eren smiled and ran his hands through Armin's hair, playing with the soft golden locks that smelled of apple spice.

"So what are we watching, my dear?" Eren asked affectionately. Armin turned his head and smiled.

"The first Pokémon movie because we're such dorks."

"Seems like a good plan."Eren mused as he kissed Armin cheek.

They sat watching the movie for the whole hour and a half it was on, eating sandwiches, and occasionally kissing. When the movie came to an end, Armin detangled himself from Eren, taking the empty plate with him as he went back to the kitchen. Eren turned around as Armin walked and was caught by surprise.

Armin was wearing fitted jeans that were positively sinful. They fit Armin slightly meaty thighs and shapely calves, but the worst part was what they did to his butt. They showed off his from butt perfectly. Eren bit his lip and felt his cheeks flush. He turned around and let out a slight groan as he leaned back into the couch. Armin in himself is too sinful.

Armin returned with one large slice of apple pie on his plate and two forks. He sat down next to Eren again.

"Here," he said as he gave Eren a fork, holding the plate between them. Eren raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's with the pie? Your grandpa normally doesn't keep sweets in the house.

"I know. I went out and bought it yesterday." Armin answered nonchalantly as he broke of a piece of the pie with his fork and put it in his mouth. He let out a slight moan.  
"Eren, you need to try this. It's amazing." Armin said as he took another piece. Eren gave him another quizzical look but did as he was told. He took a small piece and ate it, immediately filled with happiness.

"God,you were right. This is good." Eren said as he took another bite. Armin smiled, and they contently went about finishing the slice. "That was really good." Eren said as he placed the plate on the table. "But why pie?" Armin smiled excitedly.

"Because today is a special pi day!" Armin answered his eyes aglow.

"Pie day?"

"Yeah, 3-14-15. That's the first four decimals of pi! Then at 9:26:58 you'll have nine decimals of pi. I know you aren't a math geek like me, but you at least get pie from my little nerd feast." Armin said shyly as a blush covered his cheeks. Eren let out a laugh and hugged Armin close.

"You are too cute. It should be a sin for you to be so adorable and dorky." Eren said as he kissed Armin's forehead.

"You mean adorkable?" Armin asked as he wrapped his arms around Eren.

"Yeah that." Eren said with a slight laugh. He leaned in and kissed Armin's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."Armin replied. They shared another kiss and stared at each other when they pulled apart. It was a beautiful moment, them communicating their feelings with their eyes until Eren ruined the moment.

He began tickling Armin's sides, and Armin all but headbutted Eren.

"Eren! Stop!" Armin gasped between breathy giggles. Eren smiled and pulled Armin closer, tickling him more.

"Nope. It's too fun to tease you." Eren said as Armin tried to wiggle out of Eren's grasp.

So they ended up having a tickle fight (Eren won) and it was one of the nicest days they remembered having even when they had grown old and gotten married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my nerdy story! I am a serious math lover so I felt the need to have Armin share my happiness about this Pi day. And don't worry if you're a math lover and you don't love Pi day, yo don't have too!


End file.
